When inserting a catheter into a living body lumen such as a digestive tract and a blood vessel, a guide wire is employed to guide the catheter to a target site of the living body lumen. The guide wire is employed by being inserted into the inside of the catheter. In addition, observation or treatment for the living body lumen is performed by employing an endoscope, and thus, the guide wire is also employed to guide the catheter inserted into the endoscope or a lumen of the endoscope to the target site of the living body lumen.
A guide wire is known which has an elongated wire body, a resin coating layer covering a distal portion of the wire body and an annular member arranged on a proximal side of the resin coating layer. Examples of such a guide wire are disclosed Japanese Application Publication No. 2008-307367 and International Application Publication No, 2011/118443. The guide wire disclosed in these application publications prevents curling of the resin coating layer by defining a proximal outer diameter of the resin coating layer and a distal outer diameter of the annular member. But guide wires which can further prevent such curling are desired.